In a known intake structure for a vehicle, an intake duct is positioned above an upper cross member of a front bulkhead supporting a radiator. An air inlet of the intake duct faces in an upward and forward direction to draw air from an upper part of the engine room. Additionally, the part of the vehicle body positioned directly in front of the air inlet is formed with a plurality of slots to allow the air flow impinging on the front end of the vehicle body to pass through these slots and to be forwarded to the air inlet. See JP2005-343244A, for example.
As the rotational speed of the engine increases, the flow rate of the intake air increases. According to this prior art, when the flow rate of the intake air is high, the resistance to the intake air flowing through the slots increases to such an extent that a larger part of the intake air is drawn from the upper region of the engine room. The air in the upper region of the engine room is high in temperature owing to the heat emitted from the engine as opposed to the fresh air drawn from the front end of the vehicle body via the slots. As a result, according to this prior art, the intake air drawn into the air inlet may become undesirably high in temperature.